Like
by bariseuta
Summary: kumpulan drable oneshot featured iKON BinHwan, Bobdong & JunHyeong; WINNER NamSong; BTS JinKook, YoonMin, VMin & VHope; SEVENTEEN HoonGyu, SoonWon & JiHan


Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : SEVENTEEN Lee Jihoon & Kim Mingyu

Other Cast : SEVENTEEN

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency dedek minjem buat keperluan ff semata

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra,cerita abal abal

.

.

.

Say The Name Seventeen !

.

.

.

hao akhirnya dede apdet ff yaoi setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban

yang nunggu ff iKON Play sabar ya, ntar juga dilanjut kok tapi gak sekarang hehe

dede balik bawa ff JiGyu nih hayo yang JiGyu shipper angkat banner tinggi2 haha

demen banget liat mereka berdua bagai pangeran sama kurcaci *gakdeng

tapi sayang momentnya banyakan yang pas jaman belum debut :3

Happen Reading yo!

.

.

.

Say The Name Seventeen!

.

.

.

 **1\. JiGyu / GyuHoon**

Seorang pemuda menyelinap masuk ke kamar seorang namja mungil yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, lelaki itu segera menidurkan dirinya disebelah namja mungil tersebut dan memasukkan dirinya dalam selimut yang sama dengan si mungil lalu memeluk namja mungil terssbut dengan posesif seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Jihoon hyung" panggilnya pada namja mungil dalam pelukannya

namja mungil tersebut tak berkutik, malah ia menyamankan posisinya pada namja yang tengah memeluknya.

"hyung ayo bangun, hari ini kan libur kau tak mau berjalan-jalan?" tanyanya pada Jihoon yang tertidur

mendengar kata jalan-jalan segera Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan, tak lupa ia mengucek matanya perlahan

melihat si mungil sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, namja yang tinggi itu melemparkan senyumnya kepada si mungil.

"pagi hyung" sapanya

tak lupa ia mencium kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir kekasih mungilnya

"pagi mingyu-ie" balas Jihoon sambil mengerjabkan matanya imut

"ayo bangun lalu sarapan setelahnya kita bisa jalan-jalan hyung" kata Mingyu

"jalan-jalan?" tanya Jihoon dengan kerut di keningnya

"iya hyung sayang, hari ini kan masih hari libur kerja, cepatlah bangun aku tak mau kena amuk dari adikmu yang cerewet itu" jelas Mingyu

"kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain ya Ming-gu" pinta Jihoon dengan puppy eyesnya

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mencium kening kekasih mungilnya

"iya Kim Jihoon, sekarang bangunlah seperti adikmu yang cerewet itu sudah mengeluarkan tanduknya" kekeh Mingyu

"arraseo, tunggu aku di meja makan ya Gyu-ie" pinta Jihoon lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi

Mingyu tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasih mungilnya itu, segera ia membereskan tempat tidur kekasihnya tersebut dan segera menuju ke dapur.

.

.

.

Say The Name Seventeen!

.

.

.

"mana Jihoon hyung?" tanya adik Jihoon saat melihat Mingyu duduk di meja makan

"sedang mandi" jawab Mingyu

"yang benar?" tanyanya lagi

"kalau tak percaya liat saja di kamar mandi W-O-O S-E-U-N-G-K-W-A-N" jawab Mingyu dengan sedikit penekanan pada namanya

Seungkwan, adik dari Jihoon menggeram kesal pada sang kekasih kakaknya ini, baru saja tangannya akan mengayunkan spatula miliknya ke kepala Mingyu sebelum sang kakak datang, namun naas sang kakak melihatnya.

"sedang apa?" tanya Jihoon yang baru saja tiba di dapur

"Mingyu hyung membentakku hyung" adu sang adik

Mingyu yang mendengarnya sontak membelalakkan matanya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang adik, pasalnya ia tak membentak si adik melainkan hanya memveri taunya.

"aku tidak membentaknya hyung" jawab Mingyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pada Jihoon

Jihoon sudah terlalu sering mendengarkan sang kekasih dan adiknya bertengkar dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari, karena mereka tinggal seapartemen.

"sudah cukup, kita langsung makan saja aki sudah lapar" lata Jihoon melerai Mingyu dan Seungkwan

seketika mereka duduk dengn tenang menuruti perintah yang tertua untuk memakan sarapan mereka

"hyung rapi sekali, mau pergi ya hyung?" tanya Seungkwan pada Jihoon

"ya, kau sendiri tidak pergi dengan Hansol?" tanya Jihoon pada sang adik

Mendengar kata Hansol disebut, Seungkwan segera menggembungkan pipinya

"Hansol-ie dari semalam tak bisa dihubungi hyung" adu Seungkwan

"mungkin dia sibuk dengan turnamen basket" jawab Mingyu

Seungkwan yang mendengarlan jawaban dari Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka, melihat adiknya cemberut Jihoon mencubit pelan pingganh Mingyu.

"ahh hyung appo" rintih Mingyu

"makanya jangan menggodanya dengan kata basket" jawab Jihoon ketus

"iya iya aku minta maaf hyung" kata Mingyu sambil mengeluz pinggangnya yang telah dicubit.

tak lama kemudian bel apartemen mereka berbunyi, ketiganya berpandanfan satu sama lain dan menatap bingung

"siapa yang pagi pagi datang, tidak sopan sekali" gerutu Seungkwan

Mingyi segera bangkit dari tempat dudulnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya, nampak seorang pemuda dengan wajah bulenya.

"mencari Seungkwan?" tanya Mingyu pada tamunya

"iya hyung dia didalamkan?" tanya pemuda itu

"ya, masuklah Hansol-ie dan tenangkan bebek cerewet itu" jawab Mingyu

Hansol mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kkinya memasuki apartemen kekasihnya.

"Seungkwan-ie" cicit Hansol

mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan seseorang yang sangt ia hafal, segera Seungkwan menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu dapur dan menampakkan sosok yang ia jadikan uring-uringan pagi ini.

"Hansol?" tanya Seungkwan tak percaya

Hansol segera menghampiri Seungkwan yang dudul disebelah hyungnya, lalu mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya.

Mingyu yang berada tak jauh dari sana segera menutup mata kekasih mungilnya, lalu menuntunnya berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Seungkwan-a jaga rumah dan jangan membuat kerusuhan" seru Mingyu dari ambang pintu apartemen kepada calon adik iparnya.

Mingyu & Jihoon segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gedung apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

Say The Name Seventeen

.

.

.

"hyung kita naik bis saja ya?" usul Mingyu pada Jihoon

"terserah kau saja" jawab Jihoon

Mereka sampai pada halte terdekat, lalu mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi halte tersebut

Tak lama kemudian bis mereka datang, dan segera memasuki dan mencari tempat duduk.

"hanya satu yang tersisa" kata Jihoon dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar suara Jihoon yang dibuat-buat itu, menurut Mingyu jika suara Jihoon yang dibuat-buat itu menandakan Jihoon mempunyai maksud terselubung.

Segera Mingyu mendudukin tempat kosong tersebut, lalu menarik pinggang ramping Jihoon kedalam pangkuannya.

"yaaa" Jihoon tersentak dalam acara melamunnya karena sikap Mingyu

"duduklah dengan tenang hyung aku tau kau menyukainya, terlihat jelas di pipimu yang memerah tersebut" kata Mingyu sambil mengusap pelan pipi kekasihnya

Jihoon menggerutu pelan mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"hyung aku pinjam pundakmu untuk tidur ya, jangan lupa bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai" pinta Mingyu dan segera menidurkan kepalanya pada pundak Jihoon

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

halo ini ff drable one shot ya

nanti judulnya sama semua

tapi mungkin pairnya yang beda

yang mau req pair, silahkan pm aja ya

yang req cuman pair iKON, BTS, WINNER, SEVENTEEN sama ASTRO ya

jan lupa reviewnyaa

bye bye


End file.
